My Father
by Miss Queen B
Summary: It was a simple question Isis asked but for some reason even a genuis like Gibson had a hard time answering. My fourth oneshot. Please Read and Review.


**Author's Note: Hey everyone, just a few notes before going on with the one-shot. I have no idea what I was thinking when I was writing this. I just thought it would be pretty cute and all that jazz. Anyway, this little one-shot has my OC character Isis and what Gibson means to her. Just think of this as a strange father/daughter story. Just read it and tell me what you think. Enjoy.**

--------------------------------------------------------------

**My Father**

_Any man can be a father. It takes someone special to be a dad. --Author Unknown_

"Do you see the Big Dipper" The blue monkey asked, pointing at the stars in the night sky. It was late, the stars were out and Isis thought it would be nice to sit outside on the Robot's shoulder and hope to see a shooting star.

"No, all I see is a bunch of stars" the little dragon said, trying to find the big dipper.

"It's easy, look, all you do is connect those three stars together and that makes up the handle of the dipper" Gibson said, "then next to those are the four stars that make up the other part of the dipper"

Isis followed Gibson's hand as he pointed at the seven bright stars and smile when she finally found it. "Now I see it, wow" she said.

"It sure is" Gibson said.

"What I meant by wow is I'm surprised that you didn't say anything all scientific about the stars" she said.

The blue monkeys gave her a cold glare but Isis just smiled and gave him a hug. "I'm just kidding" she said.

"Let's hope so" Gibson said, staring back at the stars. "Besidea I know you don't like it when I talk about science when we're bonding"

"True" Isis said.

Isis smiled and started fiddling with her necklace that had the one inch shard of her orb on it. After her orb was destroyed in order to defeat Mandarin a month ago, her powers were cut in half. She could no longer grant wishes or use any type of magic powers but thanks to the shard Gibson found, she was able to keep her elemental powers and her human-like traits and intelligence. She was happy to know that Gibson kept the other one inch shard of her orb as a gift when they went their separate ways for a while.

She clutches on to her shard and started thinking about Bechill and wonders how was she was doing. She really misses her sometimes but knew she'd made the right choice to live with Gibson and the Hyper Force instead of living on her home planet. To be honest, it was hard living on her planet after all that had happened back then. It just brought back too many bad memories of what she did. If she could make a wish, she would wish for something to tell her owner that she is very happy here at her new home and new friends.

The best part about living here in Shuggazoom was the fact that Gibson was spending more time with her then he use to. She was allow back into his Lab and watch him do experiments while explaining his theories, logical explanations and calculations and in some miracle she would still be awake at the end of his speech. In return for staying awake through his speeches and project, Gibson started doing things Isis would like to do, including going to the park or just taking a trip to the city. It was hard for him first, not being in his nice, cool lab but in a hot crowded city, doing things that someone with his intelligence wouldn't consider fun but after a while he actually found it enjoyable. Star gazing was Isis most favorite thing to do; it was a good way to sit down and talk to the blue monkey and get to know him better. He would talk about science and she would talk about things that happened today.

But tonight was different when Gibson noticed Isis looked a little nervous and appeared to be hiding something under her left wing.

"Is something bothering you, Isis" Gibson asked.

"No, I was just thinking about things" she said.

"Like what" Gibson asked

"Like my owner and my home planet" she said.

"You miss Bechill" Gibson asked.

"Yeah, but it's not that bad since I'm not alone anymore" she said, smiling

Gibson smiled a little; he'd never seen Isis this happy from the time they first met. He patted her head and stared at the stars again.

Another couple of minutes passed when Isis wanted to asked Gibson a question.

"Gibson, what was your Dad like" she asked.

His tail dropped to the floor with a small clang. "I beg your pardon" He said.

"Your Dad, what was he like" Isis asked. "Was he a robot monkey who was very smart like you or a regular monkey or a human like my owner?"

Gibson stared into her big blue eyes and for the first time ever he didn't know what to say. The look on Gibson's face told Isis that that wasn't a good question to ask. "Did you even know your dad" she asked.

Gibson turned away and stared at the bottom of the Robot. "I never knew my biological father but I did had one before" he said.

"Who was it?"

"Our creator" Gibson said. "The Alchemist"

"Ok….what was he like" Isis asked, smiling.

Gibson was once again silent from her question. "I don't know" he said, in disbelief, "I hardly remember him that much. The only thing I remember is him creating my drills and showing me how to use them. Then walking into a blue tube and hearing Nova saying "I don't want my memories erase, please" then everything went blank"

"He erased your memories" Isis asked.

"Correct, but that's hard to do when you see them in your dreams" Gibson said.

"Why would he do something like that" Isis asked.

Isis noticed Gibson was lost in his thoughts again or surprised by her question. He calmly cleared his throat and asked, "Do you remember Otto telling you stories about our adventures before you arrived"

She nodded, "About defeating that evil Skeleton King and the Dark Worm, yeah, how can I forget those stories"

"Skeleton King was the Alchemist" he said.

Isis's eyes widened, Otto didn't tell her that little detail in his stories and frown a little "Oh"

Gibson sighed, "It's still a mystery why he suddenly turn evil but all I know is that he knew what was going to happen to him so he created us and erase our memory so we can stop him. You wouldn't believe the horror when we found out about the truth, it was harder on Nova than the rest of us" Gibson said.

"Was she close to him" Isis asked.

"Nova told me one time she remembers having a father/daughter bond with him before our memories were taken away. It made me wonder if I had a bond with him as well since he was into science like I was. I always ponder if he ever thought of me as a son like he did with Nova as a daughter" Gibson wondered.

"Do you miss him" she asked. "I know he was evil and all, but you can't help, but miss him a little since he was sort of your father"

Now that he thinks about it, did he miss The Alchemist as much as Nova did? It was very hard to tell for him since he was, after all, the Skeleton King, the monster who nearly destroyed the city dozens of times, tried to kill him as well as the team, nearly corrupted the entire universe and was responsible for Antauri's death. "I'm not sure" Gibson said.

The two stayed quiet for a minute or two till Isis spook up again. "I'm sorry" she said.

Gibson smiled and patted her head again. "At least you saw your father; I was taken away from him when I was just an egg," Isis said, "I never knew what he look like or what he was like. I was suppose to be a house pet till all this happened. But still I'd always wonder if he or my mother misses me or even thinks about me if that matters"

"You don't know anything about him" Gibson asked.

"All I know is that Bechill told me I have the same color blue like he does" Isis said. "Not that much information, huh"

Gibson frowned "I'm sorry"

Isis smiled, "it's ok, I just hope in some way he knows that I'm doing great"

"Why did you ask me that question anyway" Gibson asked, since it was out of the blue.

The only respond the blue monkey got was a small box being place in his metal hands. He stared at the box then at Isis who just smiled a little. "Happy Father's Day" she said.

Gibson was down right stunned as he continued to stare at the box. "Aren't you going to open it, I made it myself"

Gibson opened the box and pulled out the small blue shard that use to be Isis's orb attached to a dark blue string. "Isn't this the shard you gave me" Gibson asked.

"Yeah, but I made into a necklace like mine" she said, pointing at the one around her neck.

He didn't know what to say. "Why did you make me this" he asked.

"Well, Chiro told me today was Father's Day, that's why he bought a gift for Antauri and I wanted to do the same for you because since…..I've always look at you as my Dad" she said, with a disappointed look on her face, believing he didn't like her gift.

"You see me as your father" Gibson asked, making sure he wasn't hearing things.

Isis smiled and nodded. "Why" He asked.

"Because I love you very much" She said, beaming.

Gibson places the necklace in the box and put it next on the floor next to him. He turned around to make sure he was facing Isis, reach over and gave her a hug. Isis was a little stunned since it was always her that gives him the hugs.

"Thanks" Gibson said.

Isis just smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please Review**

**I'll try to update my other story Colors of Emotion soon. Just suffering from a little writer's block that's all. **


End file.
